toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cashbot Mints
The Cashbot Mints is a facility found in Cashbot Headquarters, primarily responsible for the printing of Cogbucks, the official currency of the Cogs. Players form groups of up to four Toons to conquer the Mints, and may earn Cogbucks from completing them. There are three different mint types: Coin, Dollar, and Bullion. They store money bags filled with coins, crates of dollars, and bullion stacks respectively. The Cogs in the Coin Mint range from Levels 9 to 11, and the Cogs in the Dollar and Bullion Mint range from Levels 10 to 11. Skelecogs may also make appearances in all Mints. The boss of the Cashbot Mints is the Mint Supervisor, a level 12 Skelecog. Mints Coin Mint The Coin Mint is the shortest mint, with the least amount of Cogs and obstacles. The elevator leading to this mint is located on the left near the entrance to Cashbot Headquarters. Coin Mints contain anywhere from five to six sets of Cogs, totalling between 20 to 24 Cogs. The final battle always consists of 4 Cogs: 3 Level 11's and the Mint Supervisor (Level 12). Each set of Cogs has at least one Level 11. Unlike the Dollar Mint and Bullion Mint, the Coin Mint does not have a minimum Laff requirement, and Cogs in the Coin Mint have a minimum Level of 9 instead of 10. The Cogbuck and Gag Multiplier for this Facility is x2 (in addition to the x2 obtained from Cashbot Headquarters for a total of x4). Each Coin Mint can contain 394 to 514 Cogbucks. This mint is normally used to finish up promotions or by lower Cashbot Cog Disguises who want an efficient way of gathering Cogbucks. Dollar Mint The Dollar Mint is a medium-length mint. The elevator leading to this mint is located in the middle of the railroad paths. The Dollar Mints consist of anywhere between seven to nine sets of Cogs, totaling between 28 and 36 Cogs. The final battle always consists of 4 Cogs: 3 Level 11's and the Mint Supervisor (Level 12). Each set of Cogs has at least one Level 11. The Dollar Mint has a minimum Laff requirement of 66 Laff points, and the Cogbuck and Gag Multiplier is x2.5 (x2 for a total of x5). Each Dollar Mint contains 728 to 953 Cogbucks. Bullion Mint The Bullion Mint is the longest mint, with the most amount of Cogs and obstacles. The elevator leading to this mint is located on the left side before the Cashbot Vault entrance, at the far end of the HQ. Bullion Mints consist of ten to twelve sets of Cogs, totaling between 42 and 50 Cogs. The final battle always consists of 6 Cogs: 3 Level 11's, 2 Level 12's and the Mint Supervisor (Level 12). Each set of Cogs has at least one Level 11. The Bullion Mint has a Laff requirement of 75 Laff points, and the Cogbuck and Gag Multiplier is x3 (x2 for a total of x6). Each Bullion Mint contains 1,314 to 1,593 Cogbucks. This mint is most commonly used by higher levels of disguise for bigger promotions. Cogbucks *CT denotes a facility being attempted with a Challenge Ticket.Category:Locations Category:Cashbot Headquarters Category:Cog HQs Category:Cashbots Category:Cogs Category:Cashbot Mints